


Blue Lagoons

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cocktail, Confessions, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, OMFG SO UN-CANNON, Plot, bartending, comfort zone, hand holding, hippo, idk - Freeform, ish, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki comes to a single conclusion:</p><p>Koujaku need to know how to make a proper cocktail. Lets start with one of the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lagoons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. My dream is to start my own bar and be a bartender.  
> Yes. I enjoy whipping up cocktails.  
> Yes I like Blue Lagoons.  
> And Fuck yes I love these two so much I could cry.

"I need to teach you how to make a decent cocktail."

I remembered what Mizuki had said as if it just happened an hour ago, even though it has been a long time since.

Apparently I need to learn how to make a cocktail.

*~•*~•*•~*•~*•~*•~+*•~*

Mizuki and koujaku were sitting in a booth in the back of the bar. When not tattooing somebody's skin, Mizuki doubled as a bartender at the Black Needle.

"Come on! You should at least try! Whip up a drink for a girl or something." MIzuki nudged Koujaku, who simply rolled his eyes.

"And get her drunk? I couldn't do that. Bad things happen when a lady can't handle herself. "

The red-haired man laughed and threw his arm over Koujaku's shoulder. "Jeez. Don't be so stiff! I'm going to teach you how to make a decent cocktail someday, whether you like it or not."

*~•*~•*•~*•~*•~*•~+*•~*

I smiled as I remembered that. Mizuki had no room to speak when it came to women.

Mizuki slid into the booth across from me and crossed his arms, looking at me like he knew all my dirty secrets. (*sings Dirty Little Secret*)

It was starting to weird me out.

"What?"

Mizuki laughed, and stood back up. He pulled at my arm, and I was pulled awkwardly out of the booth. I reluctantly stood up and followed Mizuki wherever he was taking me.

"Mizuki!"

He ignored me as he dragged me behind the bar.

Is he seriously--

"Lesson one: blue lagoon."

You have got to be kidding me.

"I don't need to know how to-"

Mizuki held up his hand. "Koujaku, just amuse me then. Show me your the better man by whipping me up a drink."

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked, leaning my body against the bar. This won't be too hard. Besides, what's so difficult about bartending?

"A blue lagoon." He replied matter-of-factly. "I don't need to tell you what to do, because you don't need to be taught something as elementary as this, right?"

Was he nuts? I didn't have the slightest idea on what a blue lagoon was. He could've just ordered a screwdriver or a bottle of damn beer or something.

I stared at him blankly, asking him with my eyes to help. My pride was flushing down the drain, asking my good friend for help at something he was far more superior at than me.

I knew some women like to drink. But instead of making my own, I would just buy one for her. It was easier. Plus it was less embarrassing than trying and failing.

Deep in my thoughts, I was startled by the warmth of Mizuki's hand on mine.

My insides got all warm and fuzzy.

You're not like that, Koujaku! You are into women! Not your friend that doubles as a fellow Ribster! How unorthodox. (PFFFT)

"Blue lagoons are made with one part vodka, one part blue Curaçao, and four parts lemon juice." Mizuki explained, pulling out various bottles, and setting them next to a highball glass. "One part equals 1/2 an ounce."

I nodded, trying to control the blush that was rising to my face from his touch. His hands are so warm and soft....

"You fill the shaker about a third full with ice, then add the vodka and curaçao. Next you shake it."

My hand was carried to the shaker, and the cold metal touched my fingertips. I hesitantly picked it up with both hands, my hand feeling alone, and held the cap and shook it.

This is weird. This is a bartender's job. Not a hairdressers.

"Good. Now, fill the glass with ice that is somewhat uniform in shape and size, and pour the drink into it."

His hand covered mine, leading me into pouring the mix into the glass. "When the drink is served with ice, its referred as being 'on the rocks'. When there isn't any ice, its served 'straight up'" he explained, and I had the feeling that I should be taking notes. "And if it is blended with ice, its 'frozen style.'For example.. A piña colada is a frozen styled beverage."

My heart was racing, watching how Mizuki used gentle movements to teach me how to prepare a cocktail with patience. That was something I have always loved about him. He was patient.

"Top off with lemonade."

And so I did just that, watching the clear-yellow juice disappear into the bright blue liquid.

"Now, wedge this orange slice onto the rim of the glass, and put a yellow coffee straw thingy in it as a practical garnish."

I did as I was told, and what stood before me was a perfect looking blue lagoon. Like...it looked like something I would find in a magazine advertisement. It was pretty damn good.

"Nice!" Mizuki smiled and took my hand in his again. Squeezing it gently, he raised the glass up to his mouth and took a sip, humming into the beverage, indicating that it had excellent flavor. He grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled the salt onto the bar counter and set the glass on top of it. Reaching for the ingredients, he made a second cocktail with high expertise, keeping his eyes locked on mine the entire time.

Within seconds, he was holding out the blue drink in front of me.

I took the glass and tasted it. I have to admit. It tasted pretty damn great.

I glanced up to see Mizuki staring at me, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling. Something was seriously off with him today. It wasn't necessarily in a bad way, he just seemed... Different. As if his mind was somewhere else.

"Koujaku, we're good friends, right?"

Where the hell is this coming from all of a sudden?

"Of course."

Mizuki reached out for my arm and tugged on it, pulling me back further behind the bar.

Cornering me, he pinned me onto the back wall, the tattoo sketches crumbling against my weight.

"Mizu--"

I was interrupted by his lips touching mine.

My heart leaped out of my chest as my face reddened.

He just...kissed me.

It wasn't like the movies. No fireworks. No romantic music in the background. But...It was still perfect. 

Not one girl has ever had the same effect as Mizuki did when they kissed me.

I wanted more.

Returning the kiss, I pulled him into me, and wrapped my arms around him. It felt real. He belonged there in my arms.

Suddenly, Mizuki pulled back, trying to hide the feverish haze in his eyes.

" Lesson two: Make me a mojito."•

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)  
> Like this story? Its part of a series of one shots. :) https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52050173-dramatical-murder-one-shots-needing-requests


End file.
